Forbidden Love
by kakifuarika
Summary: Run baby run don't ever look back they'll tear us apart if you give them the chance don't sell your heart don't say we're not meant to be run baby run forever will be you and me. SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaTema and SaiIno.
1. Chapter 1

Arika: This whole fanfiction is inspired by the song "Check Yes Juliet" by We The Kings. Love the song so much that I can't stop listening to it. Another inspiration of this fanfiction is 2 plays written by one of my idols, the greatest writer in English literature, William Shakespeare. I used some concepts from Romeo and Juliet and some from Midsummer night's dream.

Also… some concepts from Romeo X Juliet (the anime)

Don't own the play, Anime, Song XDDD I own this story and a bag of gummy bears ^-^

______________________________________________________________

**Preface**

We all thought this would never happen, all of us standing in front of this altar. This would be the start of our futures together. No matter what may come we'll always be together. In sickness and in health, in the good times and the bad.

"Can we get this finished!?" a best friend of mine complained. "Aunt Tsunade can you really do this?" I asked. "Yes Sakura plus we need to teach your parents some lessons!" She answered.

Then there starts the biggest adventure of our lives. No matter what our parents think. They can't do anything to stop.

**Chapter 1**

"Ino are you sure we can go?" The pink haired girl asked. "Yes Sakura-chan! You've been too cooped up in this home library of yours! You need to get out and have a social life! Go talk to some boys! Have an adventure" The blonde answered.

"But you know I can't go out! Not as a girl at least… plus I have lots of adventures here… I have been 20,000 leagues under the sea with Captain Nemo, Studied in Hogwarts with Harry Potter, Solved countless cases with Sherlock Holmes and Fell madly in love with Romeo and Juliet " Sakura said dreamily.

"You know what would my mother say? She'd say! Get you head off the clouds and back here on earth! Honestly can the story of Romeo and July-"'Juliet!" Sakura corrected. Ino glared. "Like I was saying… can the story of Romeo and what's-her-name happens in true life? Plus you read that 5 times already!" Ino said. "You'll never know Ino… about the party I'm not sure Rin will let me go" Sakura said.

"I'm sure Rin will let you go to Hinata's house…" Ino said. "Really? it's in Hinata's house?" Sakura asked dumbly. "Not exactly… it's in Hinata's cousin's house! Neji Hyuuga!" Ino said.

Sakura looked at Ino with a questioning look. "Please Sakura-chan!" Ino pleaded. Sakura sighed in defeat. "Fine…" She said. Ino squealed and hugged her.

Ino pulled Sakura and began to find the right clothes for her. "By the way what kind of party is it?" Sakura asked. "Modern Masquerade!" Ino answered. "What does that mean?" Sakura asked again. "It's modern as in we can wear modern clothes, there will be modern music and stuff but we have to wear a mask to conceal our identity!" Ino explained.

"Oh… nice theme though…" Sakura said. "Are you done dressing up?" Ino asked. "Pretty much…" Sakura said. She stepped out of the dressing room wearing a blue kimono but it was only 2 inches above knees, denim shorts and brown boots with half an inch for heels.

"Nice… now let's do your hair!" Ino said. Ino took 30 minutes finding a right do for Sakura's hair but at the end it looked perfect with just a black head band with a silver star on it. She placed some make up on her.

"And for the finishing touch… you mask…" Ino said. She handed her a white mask that fitted Sakura perfectly. "Now let's go!" Ino said.

They grabbed their bags and went down. "And where do you think you're going?" Rin asked. "Uhm… to a party…" Sakura said. "I heard that the Hyuugas are having a modern masquerade party!" Kakashi said. Sakura glared.

"Hyuuga? Nobility? Definitely not!" Rin said. "Please Aunt Rin!" Sakura and Ino pleaded. "Hey… isn't one of your best friends a Hyuuga?" Kakashi asked. Both girls smiled. "Yeah! Hinata will be with us!" Sakura said. "And her cousin who's extremely protective!" Ino added.

"Okay fine! But remember what I told you… if someone asked for your name tell them you're Tamika!" Rin said. Ino and Sakura squealed as they ran off. "Thank you very much Uncle Kakashi!" Sakura said as she closed the door. Rin looked at Kakashi who had a sheepish smile.

They hopped in the limo. "Say Hinata… how come you never introduced us to this cousin of yours?" Ino asked. "I-I didn't know you guys wanted to meet him… but if you want I could introduce him to you!" Hinata said. The girls nodded.

They arrived at the mansion. They all stepped out of the car and headed inside. There was music, dancing, food and drinks. Everyone was wearing masks. "How do we spot your cousin?" Ino asked Hinata. Hinata scanned the room and saw a familiar long brown haired guy at the corner. Hinata brought the girls to him.

"Neji-kun… uhm… my friends wanted to meet you! So Neji-kun this is Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno, Temari Subaku and Tenten!" Hinata said. The girls waved as Neji bowed.

They all went their separate ways. Ino took Hinata to the dance floor but they got separated. Hinata bumped someone and she looked at him. "Sorry" She said. Their eyes looked into one another. The boy had cerulean eyes and he had spiky blonde hair. "No I'm sorry…" He said.

Then a slow music played. The people with no partners walked away as the others danced. Hinata was supposed to walk away but the boy held her wrists. "Wanna dance?" He asked. Hinata nodded.

The two began to dance. "Judging from your eyes you must be of the Hyuuga… what's your name?" The boy asked asked. "Hinata… Hinata Hyuuga…" She answered. "Lady Hinata… I am Naruto Uzumaki of the house of Uzumaki" He said.

After the dance they strayed away from the party. They decided to take a walk in the nearby park. "What is it like to be nobility?" Naruto asked. "Honestly… it's boring… no adventures what so ever… why are you asking? I thought the Uzumaki is of the nobility?" Hinata said. "Well… although we are of the nobility my father chose not to live like one... Honestly the Uchiha's aren't running this city well… My best friend is of the house Uchiha and he says that his father is very harsh on people lately for an unknown reason…" He explained.

"You're friends with Itachi or Sasuke?" Hinata asked. "Sasuke Uchiha… we've been friend since we're little…" Naruto answered. They continued to walk.

Meanwhile in the party Ino was dancing when she stumbled on a guy. The guy helped her up. "I'm sorry…" They both apologized. "No… I'm sorry…" The guy said. Ino looked up and saw his handsome face despite the mask he wore.

They stepped out of the dancing floor and got some drinks. "May I ask your name?" The boy asked. "Ino Yamanaka… how 'bout you?" She asked.

"Sai Yakushi" He said. "Pleased to meet you Sai…" Ino said.

The whole duration of the party Ino just talked to Sai as he listened. Ino had a lot of stories since she was conversational person while Sai is the silent and listening type.

Tenten didn't know where to go or what to do. She isn't really a party person. She kept bumping into people. Others kept shoving her. A guy pushed her aside and she fell out of balance. A hand helped her up. She dusted off the dirt on her pants and looked up to the guy who helped her. It was Hinata's cousin, Neji.

"Are you okay miss?" He asked. Tenten nodded. "Thank you very much…" Tenten said. "Some guys are just so rude these days… it is not rightful of them to shove a pretty lady such as you…" Neji said which made Tenten blush. "I really don't mind… I'm used to being pushed around when I was little…" She said. "Well I most certainly do mind! After all a girl is very delicate and must be handled gently…" Neji said.

Tenten smiled at him. Neji looked at the dance floor and offered a hand to Tenten. "Would you like to dance with me?" He asked. She nodded and took his had. They went to the dance floor and danced.

"You're good at dancing…" Neji complimented. "Thank you… as so do you…" Tenten said in return. They looked into each other's eyes.

Temari slumped on a couch and watched her friends fall in love. "Blech… Love is a troublesome thing…" She muttered while crossing her arms. "I know how you feel…" a boy muttered. Temari looked at him. The boy was a teenager like her and he had a pineapple shaped head. There was silent between the two.

"Is it me or is this couch is nice to look at but uncomfortable to sit on?" He said. "Yeah… nice to look at but not good to sit on…" Temari said. The boy stood up and stretched. "Wanna come? There's a nearby field where the grass is soft…" He said. Temari nodded and went with him.

They began to walk towards the field. "I know it feels weird to walk with a stranger so let me introduce myself… I'm Shikamaru Nara!" He said lazily. "Temari Subaku…" She said.

They arrived at the field. They lay down on the soft grass and gazed at the stars. "I rather do this than go to that stupid party…" Shikamaru said. "Yep! And the grass is softer than that couch… I think I got a fracture on my butt bone…" Temari said. Shikamaru chuckled. "What's funny?" Temari asked. "You call your tail bone the butt bone" Shikamaru said. "Well sorry for having my own dictionary!" Temari said. "No it's okay… it's quite amusing!" Shikamaru said. Temari smiled.

Back at the party, Sakura was having lots of fun *note sarcasm here. She sighed as she went to the balcony which was above the garden. She took of her mask since she was the only one there. The garden was full of Cherry Blossoms like her name. It was also well lit so she can read. Yep she stashed a book on the way out. It was Romeo and Juliet. Ino was mistaken she had read it 8 times and memorize lines from the play. She began to read it aloud but she stopped.

"O, speak again, bright angel, for thou art as glorious to this night, being o'er my head, as is a winged messenger of heaven unto white-upturned wond'ring eyes of mortals that fall back to gaze on him when he bestrides the lazy puffing clouds and sails upon the bosom of the air…" A velvety voice recited. Sakura looked at the boy and smiled down at the boy.

"Oh Romeo, Romeo wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father or refuse thy name or, if thou wilt not, be sworn my love and no longer be a Capulet…" She recited.

She went down to the garden and approached the boy. "I see you've read Romeo and Juliet…" Sakura said. The boy nodded. "May I ask the kind lady her name?" He asked. Sakura was having second thoughts whether or not she should give her real name or not but something inside her is telling her that she could trust that guy.

"Sakura… Sakura Haruno…" She said. "What's in a name that which we call a Sakura by any other word would smell as sweet…" He said. "Good sir may I ask you name?" She asked. "Sasuke Uchiha…" He said.

"Hey Sakura!! We're leaving!!!" Ino shouted. "Pardon me for my early departure…" Sakura said. Sakura began to climb up the stairs. "Will I see you again?" Sasuke asked. "Maybe…" She said as she placed her mask on and left.

Sasuke picked up a cherry blossom and smelled it. "I will definitely see you again…" He said.

The girls dropped her off. Sakura dreamily walked to her room. Shizune saw her. "So how was the party?" Rin asked, "It was amazing…" Sakura said as she lay on her bed. Rin sat beside her.

"Aunt Rin why do I have to dress up as a boy or have a fake name?" Sakura asked. "You will know when you reach the age of 18…" Rin said. "Which is next week!" Sakura reminded her.

"Yes… now you go and get changed then go to sleep…" Shizune said. She walked out of the room and sighed. Iruka was there waiting. "I know that look…" Rin said. "Yes… our little girl has finally fallen in love…" Kakashi said.

______________________________________________________________

Arika: There you go! I used some lines from the actual play…. PUSH THE REVIEW BUTTON BELOW PLEASE!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Arika: New Chapter… I'm supposed to be doing a brochure for my class but I'm too lazy to do it now so I'll do it later :D and I'm too distracted coz' of Facebook XD

*Put disclaimer here*

______________________________________________________________

Hinata was in her room writing stories and poems. She looked outside of her window. The sun was bright orange and it was about to set. "Hinata!!" a voice shouted from outside. She opened her windows and saw Naruto.

"Naruto-kun what are you doing here?" She asked. "Hinata come with me!" Naruto said. "Where?" Hinata asked. "Just come with me!" Naruto answered.

Hinata got her phone and jacket and climbed down. Naruto caught her and they rode his orange convertible. They drove across the city.

_Here's a song for the nights  
I think too much and_

_Here's a song when I imagine us together  
here's a song for when we talk too much  
and I forget my words_

They drove along the coast line as the sun set. Naruto put the roof down. Hinata felt so free once in her life. She was always at home, never to have fun like this. If she goes out with her friends she had a dozen body guards. It was so hard to be a daughter of the head of the house. Her family was also nobility so she is restricted from any fun like this.

_Heaven can wait up high in the sky  
It's you and I  
Heaven can wait deep down in your eyes  
I'm yours tonight  
Lay your heart next to mine  
I feel so alive  
Tell me you want me to stay, forever  
'Cause heaven can wait_

After that Naruto took her to a roof top club. There were music, people dancing, and couples kissing. She was never allowed to go to those kinds of places. It was inappropriate for a noble to be there. There was a band named we the Kings who was performing as people danced and sang along. Naruto pulled her to the dance floor. They jumped to the song along with other people.

_Here's a song for the one who stole my heart  
And ran so far, that cupid couldn't catch her  
Here's a song for the kid who aims so high  
He shot her down_

Heaven can wait up high in the sky  
It's you and I  
Heaven can wait deep down in your eyes  
I'm yours tonight  
Lay your heart next to mine  
I feel so alive  
Tell me you want me to stay, forever  
'Cause heaven can wait  


Naruto pulled Hinata. "C'mon!" Naruto said. They ran down the stairs and on to his car. They stopped because the stop light was red. He saw another hot shot car and it looked like the owner wants a street race. "Hinata put your seat belt on… we're going to race…" Naruto said. Hinata nodded and placed her seat belt on.

Naruto smirked as both racers waited for the stop light to turn green. Red…. Orange… Green. Both cars raced off to the city streets. They were head to head.

_Here's a song for the nights I drink too much  
And spill my words  
_

"Hang on… I'm going to use my boosters…" Naruto said. Hinata clung to her seat as Naruto pushed a button. The car went ahead of the enemy's car but they still haven't won the race. The enemy caught up to them. Naruto gritted his teeth and stepped on the gas pedal.

_Heaven can wait up high in the sky  
It's you and I  
Heaven can wait deep down in your eyes  
I'm yours tonight  
Lay your heart next to mine  
I feel so alive  
Tell me you want me to stay, forever  
Forever cause heaven can wait  
_

They neared the finish line but still the cars were head to head. Naruto sped up.

_'Cause heaven can wait  
'Cause heaven can wait_

Naruto's car crossed the finish line first. Naruto and Hinata laughed. Naruto parked the car on a field just outside the city. They lay down on the hood of the car and watched the stars.

"That was the most fun I ever had…" Hinata said. "You mean you don't get to go to clubs and race on the streets?" Naruto asked. "Yes… My father think it's inappropriate…" Hinata said. "Wow and other people think you nobles have so much fun!" Naruto said.

"I guess you say that… if you think dressing up in long gowns, wearing high heels, being prim and proper, smiling to guests you hate to see and eating caviar everyday fun…" Hinata said. "I'm sick of all that stuff! My father always telling me what to do… I never get to be myself…" Hinata said. "Then who is the real Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"The real Hinata loves adventure and fun! Who likes to drink cans of soda and burp aloud! Slouches when she sits and wears hoodies, sweats or baggy pants! The real Hinata has a passion for literature and wants to fall in love!" She said. Naruto chuckled. "What's so funny?" Hinata asked.

"I always do what you want to do… except for having a passion for literature and falling in love… Honestly girls lose patience on me!" Naruto said with a sheepish smile on his face. "I guess that's something we have in common…" Hinata said.

They looked up in the sky and saw a shooting star. 'I wish to fall in love…' they both thought. Naruto looked at Hinata and smiled. 'Wow… that wish came true too fast…' Naruto thought. Hinata saw Naruto smiling at her so she smiled back. 'Thank you shooting star, for granting that wish…' she thought.

Naruto leaned in closer to kiss her, so did Hinata. Their lips were a centimetre apart when Hinata's phone rang. She answered it. "Hello!" She greeted. "Lady Hinata where are you? Your father requests your presence!" The maid said.

"Oh… uhm… kindly tell him I went to Ino's house and I will be there in 30 minutes or so…" Hinata said. "Yes my lady…" The maid said as she hung up.

"Who was that?" Naruto asked. "The maid… my father is home!" Hinata said. They got into the car. Naruto started the engine. "It would be too dangerous if you brought me home so can you drop me off my friend's house?" Hinata asked. "Sure! Where does she live?" Naruto asked. "#9 east coast avenue!" Hinata answered.

They drove off. Hinata called Ino. "Hey Ino I'm on my way to your house can you do me a favour?" Hinata asked. "Sure what is it?" Ino asked. "My father knows that I am at your house… if he calls tell him I'm there and if he asks for me tell him I went to the bathroom!" Hinata said. "Okay but where-" "Gotta go thanks!" Hinata said as she hung up. "Okay…" Ino said.

They stopped in front of Ino's villa. "Thanks a lot Naruto-kun!" Hinata said. "Will I see you again?" Naruto asked. "Yes! You will!" Hinata said. She gave a chaste kiss to Naruto and left his car. Naruto grinned and drove off.

Ino let her in. "Any phone calls?" Hinata asked. Ino shook her head. "What's happening?" Ino asked. "If I tell you will you promise me you won't tell anyone outside of the group?" Hinata asked. "Cross my heart!" Ino said. "Okay last night I met this boy named Naruto, he's so fun loving and adventurous! Dare devil too! I went out with him today without anyone knowing… the problem is he's family is a nobility but is not…" Hinata said. "You got me confused at that part…" Ino said.

"Last night he told me his family used to be nobility but his father was sick of it so now they're middle class and my father might get mad if I'm with a non-noble man…" Hinata explained. "Got it! My lips are sealed! Now let's get you home!" Ino said. They went to Ino's car and drove to the Hyuuga compound.

"Thanks a lot Ino-chan!" Hinata said as she got out of the car. She went to the dinning hall and greeted her father. "Where have you been?" Hiashi asked. "I went to Ino's house… she invited me over! She picked me up around 5:00pm…" Hinata explained innocently. "Oh… come now let's eat dinner…" He said.

Hinata sat between her dad and her little sister, Hanabi. 'Phew that was too close for comfort…' She thought. They ate dinner silently. After dinner she went to her room and thought about Naruto. She was really excited on their next meeting.

Meanwhile Naruto was with Sasuke. Naruto kept on spacing out. "Hey Dobe you okay?" Sasuke asked. "-sigh- She kissed me… can you believe it? ME? of all the guys she chose me!" Naruto said. "So who's the girl?" Sasuke asked.

"Hinata Hyuuga…" Naruto said. "HYUUGA!? Dobe you know you can't! She belongs to a noble family and you used to…" Sasuke said. "So what if I'm not nobility and she is?" Naruto asked. Sasuke bonked his head. "Ouch… what was that for?" Naruto asked.

"That is for being stupid… if you forgot… the Hyuuga are very strict with their heirs! Hinata is the eldest that makes her the heir and she must marry a man from a noble family which makes you not suitable for her!" Sasuke explained.

"I don't care about her father! we like each other and that's that!" Naruto said as he left. "-sigh- Naruto you'll get yourself killed… I guess the saying is true! I think therefore I'm single…" Sasuke muttered.

______________________________________________________________

Arika: Done with chapter 2!!!!! :D HIT THE REVIEW BUTTON PLEASE! Song used: Heaven can wait by We the kings


	3. Chapter 3

Arika: Chapter 3 is up!! BTW I'm sorry to take down the fic I can wait forever… one reason is it sucks and I don't know what to happen next but I will make up for it! I will try to make this one or another fic 5 times better kay?

Again Kirika o7 I'm really sorry for not finishing you requested fic! Like I said it's very hard to do a story on a couple you don't even like :D but like I promised I will post it maybe by the end of this month :D Oh and Kirika o7 will you come with me and Misha to the cosplay event on November? Gonna cosplay as Hinata ^-^

**THE THANK YOU BOARD IS UP!! I WOULD LIKE TO THANK THESE PEOPLE FOR PUTTING THIS FIC IN THEIR FAVORITE, ALERT OR THEY REVIEWED ^-^**

**Skittiea**

**TenderRose**

**Violentreaction16**

**Harrypotterfan23 **

**Naruto8ramen**

**Thank you all so much! I was so devastated today because of the series of quizzes in algebra and physics and I was so tired but when I opened my e-mail I saw your reviews and everything and it just made my day ^-^ I wish I could all hug you right now but I can so here have a cyber hug :D**

I own a laptop, I own a cell phone, I own a camera but I do not own Naruto, Romeo Juliet or the songs I use 

______________________________________________________________

Ino woke up and looked at her clock. It was only 6:00 am. She brushed her teeth and fixed her hair. She put a jacket on top of her white shirt and went to the balcony. Her house (or would you prefer villa) was in front of the coast. There were a few people passing by since it was still early. She saw a familiar figure sitting by the railing. She went down to the boardwalk and approached him.

"What are you doing here in this hour in the morning?" Ino asked. "I wanted to sketch the sunrise…" He answered. "What are you doing here?" He asked back. "I live across the street… Yamanaka Villa…" Ino answered.

Ino sat on the bench beside Sai. Soon the sun began to rise. Ino watched Sai sketch with his colored pencils. Sai knew that he had a hard time knowing his own emotions but somehow with Ino he can do it easily. This girl has a huge effect on him.

_Stay for a moment and  
I promise that I will be different  
And you'll see me  
Wait, Wait  
And I'll show you  
There is more to this if you will listen  
And you'll soon believe_

After he finished sketching, he began to pack up. "Sai-kun do you want to come in and have breakfast?" Ino asked. "Is it okay?" Sai asked. "Of course it's okay silly!" Ino said. She held Sai's hand as they crossed the street and entered the villa. Her hand felt warm on Sai's hand.

_Extra Extra, hear me now_

I am not the kind  
That will hide  
Beneath the lights  
And lyrical one liners  
I can't stand the hype  


She and Sai entered the dinning hall only to see a man with long blonde hair and blue eyes. "Good morning daddy!" Ino greeted. "Good morning princess and who is this fine young man with you this morning?" He asked. "Oh he's a friend I met at the party… Daddy this is Sai Yakushi! Sai this is my Dad, Inoichi Yamanaka!" Ino said. "Nice to meet you sir!" Sai greeted as he bowed. "Nice to meet you too!" Inoichi said.

They ate break fast. After break fast Inoichi left for some meeting. Ino went with Sai on a morning walk on the boardwalk.

_And I am not the kind  
That will hide  
Between the lines of love  
And faking it all for these  
Headlines read out... whoa  
_

_Stay for a moment  
I'll be the biggest bet  
With greater odds  
Than you have ever seen_

Ino saw a picture booth. "C'mon let's get our picture taken!" Ino said as she pulled Sai into the picture booth. They took pictures. Sai tried to smile a not fake smile. It was kinda' easy being around Ino. After that they walked on the beach.

_Wait, Wait  
Someone stop me now  
Cause I don't think  
I can hold this down for you  
You'll see me_

Ino talked about her father but did not bother to mention her mother. "Uhm… can I ask where is you mother?" Sai asked. "She died of giving birth to me… I never knew her! I grew up with out a mom but with the best dad I can ever have! I wouldn't be surprised if he comes home one day and tells me his engaged! He needs someone to love besides me…" Ino said. There was silence between them. "How 'bout you Sai-kun what are your parents like?" Ino asked.

_Extra Extra, hear me now_

I am not the kind  
That will hide  
Beneath the lights  
And lyrical one liners  
I can't stand the hype

"Well you see my father left us when I was 3 years old… My mother tells me I look like him but my art talents came from her… she loves art… when you go to my house it's like a museum! Full of our paintings and sculptures!" Sai said. "If you like we could go there and I can show you!" Sai said. Ino nodded. Sai took her to his house.

_And I am not the kind  
That will lie  
Between the lines of love  
And faking it all for these  
Headlines read out... whoa  
_

"Master Sai… welcome home!" The maid greeted. "Where's mother?" Sai asked. "She went to a meeting… she left an hour ago!" The maid informed him. They strolled down the hall way with paintings hung on the wall and sculptures here and there.

"You're right… this place is a museum…" Ino said. "Wait 'til you see my room!" Sai said. They entered his room "Amazing…" Ino said. It was like his room was one big canvas. The walls were painted on by him.

_Can't you see that this is the proof you need  
Can't you see that this is what we all need._

"You are really talented Sai-kun!" Ino said as she touched the walls. "I'm sure you could paint or draw too!" Sai said. "Cheyeah the farthest I've drawn are stick people!" Ino said. "Then I'll teach you if you want! Don't worry it's free!" Sai said.

_I am not the kind  
That will hide  
Beneath the lights  
And lyrical one liners  
I can't stand the hype_

And I am not the kind  
That will lie  
Between the lines of love  
And faking it all for these  
Headlines read out... whoa

Sai began to teach Ino how to do art. "You see… your work doesn't need to be like the Monalisa or the last supper. Your art can be anything as long as you express your emotions… what do you feel right now?" Sai asked. "Happy, Satisfied, in love…" Ino said. They looked at each other's eyes.

Ino slowly put the paint brush down. Sai closed the gap between them. Sai leaned closer as Ino wrapped her arms around Sai as their kiss deepens. Sai kept walking forward until Ino's back hit the painted wall. He licked her bottom lip as Ino gladly opened her mouth.

Sai's tongue entered her mouth and explored it. They pulled out for air and looked at each other's eyes. Sai instantly hugged her. It took a while for Ino's mind to process the event that had happened but at the end she hugged back.

They spent the afternoon together. "Sai-kun what is art?" Ino asked. "Art… well for me art kinda' depends on the person! For me art is expressing yourself through anything like singing, dancing, writing, even gardening!" Sai answered. "If I'm good at flower arranging then does that make me an artist?" Ino asked. "Yes… It does make you and artist!" Sai said.

Then someone entered the living room where the two were talking. "Master Sai… your mother is here!" The butler announced. Ino looked nervously at Sai. "Don't worry… she's not what you think she is! Plus she will accept you no matter what!" Sai said. Ino nodded and gulped.

A woman with long black hair that was held back by a silver head band came in. She wore a black dress that was up to the knees and knee high black boots. (A/N: pretty much like what Taylor Swift wore in the music video Picture to Burn) Sai hugged her. "Good afternoon ma'am!" Ino greeted.

"What a pretty girl she is… Sai-kun would you mind introducing me to your friend" She said. Sai got Ino's hand and pulled her nearer to his mom. "Mom this is Ino Yamanaka my uhm… girlfriend… Ino this is my mom, Nihiko Yakushi!" Sai said. "Nice to meet you ma'am…" Ino said.

"Wow Sai it's the first time you brought a girl into the house! We'll I'm pleased to meet you and I'm happy that my son finally found a girl to love besides me!" Nihiko said.

"Mom… I'm just going to accompany Ino home!" Sai said. "Alright! Be careful then!" She said as she went to her room. They hopped on Sai's car (that is a black mustang GT) and drove to Ino's villa.

"I'm your first girlfriend?" Ino asked. "Yes…" Sai answered. "How old is your mom exactly?" Ino asked. "How old do you think?" Sai asked back. "I don't know… maybe 40-45!" Ino answered. "She's just 35! She was still in college when she got pregnant…" Sai answered.

They arrived at the villa. "Bye Sai-kun! Thanks for the ride!" Ino said. She gave one last kiss and left his car. She waved good bye and went in. Her dad wasn't there yet so she ate dinner alone but the whole duration she was thinking about Sai.

She lay on her bed and squealed. "I got a totally hot and totally talented 1st ever boyfriend!!" She told herself. She sighed and fall asleep.

Meanwhile in Sai's mansion…

"Sai-kun… you better go to sleep!" Nihiko said. "I will mom! Just a few more minutes!" Sai said. "Okay then… good night!" She said while leaving the room. "Good night mom!" Sai said concentrating on his painting. He never had done a painting with much emotion before. After this, he could definitely say that it is the most beautiful painting he could ever paint in his life.

______________________________________________________________

Arika: There you go! Hope you like this chapter though Sai X Ino is my least favourite pairing among the pairings in this fic. Song: Headlines Read Out by We the kings….

I really thank you all so much! Stay in tune!

Naruto: Step right up folks! We have a 100% sale on this green review button! You could use this to review this chapter and to let the author what you think of it! Please if you have bad comments or violent reaction try to put it in a good way in order for the author not to have a broken heart and possibly NOT UPDATE for months, even years XDDD =)))) seriously say it in a good way! Now single file please there's enough for everyone!


End file.
